Just Horsin' Around
by Mike Paterno
Summary: A short holiday story about the first Christmas spent together by both Gary & Amma, and Marissa & Mark. Everybody at McGinty’s is surprised and pleased by their Christmas gifts to each other.


JUST HORSIN' AROUND  
An Early Edition Christmas Tale  
By Mike Paterno  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition, it's situations and characters (with the exceptions of Mark Perini, Amma Perini, and the twins{Gianfranco and Cassandra Perini}, all of whom I created and own) are the property of CBS Productions and Columbia/Tri-Star Television. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A short holiday story about the first Christmas spent together by both Gary & Amma, and Marissa & Mark. Everybody at McGinty's is surprised and pleased by their Christmas gifts to each other.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Christmas time had finally arrived in Chicago and for everyone at McGinty's, it was going to be a special holiday. Gary was now dating Amma and was truly happy for the first time in what seemed like ages. It would be their first Christmas together and they had decided on spending it with Marissa, Mark and the twins, along with Lois and Bernie, at McGinty's. Since the bar would be closed so the staff could spend Christmas Day with their family and loved ones, Gary thought it would be the perfect place for his family and friends to celebrate the holiday. Everyone liked Gary's idea, so after discussing all of the details, Lois and Marissa decided on cooking a turkey together in the kitchen and Amma said she would make the side dishes and dessert.  
  
Everyone planned on exchanging their gifts before Christmas dinner and were going to place them under a big Christmas tree that stood in the back area of the bar where the pool tables normally would be. Mark had decorated the bar with tinsel, ribbons and artificial snow that, along with the large tree in the back of the bar, really gave McGinty's a special holiday feeling.  
  
*************  
  
Gary smiled as he looked around the bar Christmas Eve. They were closing early and Mark was trying to get the last of the patrons to leave.  
  
"C'mon, buddy," said Mark to a man sitting at the end of the front bar, "It's closing time and I'm sure you've got a family to go to! It's Christmas Eve and I called last call about a half hour ago!"  
  
The man looked up at him, "I don't have a family and nowhere else to go. It's too depressing to spend Christmas alone."  
  
Mark paused for a moment and then sat next to him, "Nowhere to go and no one to spend it with?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mark gave him a smile, "Sister Catherine at The All Souls Mission is having a Christmas Eve dinner for homeless families tonight. She could use some help in dishing out the food. If ya wanna help her, I'd be willing to tear up your bar bill."  
  
The man smiled back at Mark, "Sure, I'll help her!" After taking out some money to pay his tab, he gave it to Mark, "You don't need to give me a freebie tonight, pally, but I thanks for thinking of it."  
  
Mark handed him back the money, "Tell ya what, buddy, why don't you just put this in the mission's collections box? They could use it more than we could."  
  
"I will. Thank you." The man put on his coat and started heading for the door, but stopped right before opening it and smiled broadly, "Uh, pally....have a Merry Christmas, okay?"  
  
Mark returned his smile, "I will, and you do the same."  
  
The man left and Mark locked the door.  
  
"That was pretty nice of you Mark," Gary said with a big smile of his own, "Not that it matters, but how much was his bar bill?"  
  
"Ten bucks. He had a beer and a burger with fries."  
  
"You think the guy will give the mission the money?" asked Gary.  
  
"Yeah, I do," replied Mark, "Besides, I'm headed over there myself after I finish closing the bar. I told Sister Catherine I'd help her out this year. I'm bringing over some food in the van...Marissa and I told you about it last week...just in case you forgot."  
  
"I remember it, Mark. Why don't you go ahead and load up the van and get going? I'll finish the closing for you."  
  
Mark smiled broadly, "I was hoping you'd say that! Marissa and the twins are already there and I told her I'd be along as soon as I finished closing the bar." After loading up the van with food and pop, Mark came back into the bar long enough to wink at Gary and tell him something, "Merry Christmas, Gary, and we'll see you tomorrow for exchanging presents and dinner! Oh, I don't know if Marissa mentioned this to you or not, but we're gonna have one more guest!"  
  
"Really? No...she didn't mention it to me. Anyone I know?"  
  
Mark chuckled as he left out of the door, "Yep! It's Crumb!"  
  
"CRUMB? Mark....you get back here! MARK?"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Meowww!"  
  
Gary woke up Christmas morning to the familiar sound of the cat and The Paper at his front door. He walked over and opened the door, picked up The Paper and let in the cat to feed him the special Christmas cat food he had bought in the pet store the day before. Gary then glanced over tomorrow's headlines.  
  
"Not much of anything for me to do today, pal," Gary bent down and gently stroked the cat's ears while it continued eating, "I suppose this must be your Christmas present to me, huh? Thanks, Cat, The Paper has been kinda light lately and I was sorta hoping today wouldn't be an exception. Maybe disasters and other problems *can* take a break now and then....'tis the season, ya know!" The cat continued eating it's holiday meal and ignored him, "Yeah, well...A Merry Christmas to you too, ya stupid furball!" He left the cat in the kitchen and made his way towards the bathroom.  
  
After taking his shower, Gary complained to the cat while getting dressed, "At least you don't have to spend your Christmas Day with Crumb! I don't have a clue why Marissa invited him!"  
  
Gary put on his coat and picked up a large bag full of nicely wrapped gifts that was on his kitchen table, "Well....I guess it could be worse, she could've invited Brigatti, too." He shook his head slowly and left the apartment.  
  
*************  
  
Amma started the day by wrapping the last of her gifts to Gary, "I can't wait to see him in these," she chuckled to herself, "I just know he's going to look so wonderful!" Pausing to reflect for a moment, she quietly sighed, "I'm really praying The Paper will give him the time to enjoy the second part of his gift, even if it's only for a few hours. He needs the chance to relax once in a while and I think Christmas is the perfect time for that."  
  
Amma put the gift box in a large shopping bag that contained a few others and smiled, "I remember how my Paper back in Philadelphia would slow down a bit around this time of year and let me enjoy some of the holiday season. I'm just hoping the Chicago version does the same for Gary. Even with the all of the help he gets from Mark and I, he still really needs it to."  
  
*************  
  
Marissa finished nursing Cassandra as Mark finally got Gianfranco into his holiday clothes. This was their first Christmas together as a family and they were excited.  
  
"I wonder if the twins understand anything that's going on, Sweetstuff," chuckled Mark as he gently took Cassandra out of Marissa's arms, "I know they're too young to really understand Christmas, but I betcha they can feel our excitement!"  
  
Marissa laughed as she buttoned up her blouse, "Oh, I'm sure they feel your excitement, honey, you're just like a little boy around this time of the year."  
  
She got up from her rocking chair and unfurled her cane, "But when they're older, I want them to understand the real reason we celebrate this season and that's why I want to bring them to mass this morning." She tapped her cane over to him, "Are you sure that you don't mind bringing them with us to church, Mark? Lois and Bernie said they'd watch them if we asked."  
  
Mark kissed her, "No, Sweetstuff, I agree with you. We have a lot to thank the Lord for, and it would be fitting if the twins were with us. Christmas is a time for family and for the first time in a while, I have one. Seeing all of those homeless families at the mission last night made me realize that I have so much to thank God for and this is the perfect day to do it."  
  
"Any day is a perfect day to thank God, Mark," smiled Marissa, "But I know it just seems more fitting on His Son's birthday." She put on her coat, "By the way, I meant to ask you about that man you were speaking to at the mission last night, he seemed to know you from somewhere."  
  
"Oh, you mean Mr. Harrison! He'd been at the bar and I told him that Sister Catherine needed some help down at the mission. He was all alone for Christmas Eve and was looking for something to do, so he was happy to help out. He also told me that he'd be going back today to help with the Christmas dinner, too." Mark grinned, "I really love how this time of year brings out the best in people," he then lightly chuckled, "Well...most people! I, um, told Gary about you inviting Crumb to spend Christmas with us."  
  
"Really?" Marissa asked, "Well, Crumb doesn't have a family and was going to spend his Christmas alone...I couldn't let him do that!" She giggled, "How did Gary react? Was he upset?"  
  
Mark laughed, "I don't know, Sweetstuff! I left the bar before he could yell at me!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
An unsung hero never gets a day off, not even on Christmas Day as Gary was soon to find out. Just before climbing into his jeep, he took another quick glance at The Paper and spotted a story that wasn't there earlier: 'SAMARITAN SHOT STOPPING STICKUP, Volunteer Seriously Injured Foiling Christmas Day Robbery At Mission'. Along with the headline was a photograph of the man who had been shot. "I've seen that guy in the picture before," Gary thought out loud, "But where?" He started reading the story and saw that the attempted robbery was at The All Souls Mission. It then suddenly came to him, "I know who he is! He's the guy who was in the bar last night at closing! That's the guy Mark asked to help out Sister Catherine at the mission!" He then read that the shooting took place at ten thirty in the morning and although he had prevented the hold up, Joe Harrison was in critical condition at Cook County Hospital. Looking at his watch, Gary knew the robbery attempt would happen in less than an hour and a half, "So much for having a day off," he said to himself after climbing into the jeep, "But at least this guy deserves the help, especially on Christmas Day." He drove off and towards the mission.  
  
*************  
  
Lois and Bernie were driving on their way to Chicago from Hickory. The traffic was much heavier than normal for Christmas Day and they were moving at a snail's pace. "Bernie! I told you we should've left earlier!" admonished Lois, "By the time we get there it'll be New Year's Day! I'll never get there in time to help Marissa with the turkey!"  
  
"C'mon, Lo, obviously there's an accident up ahead and people are 'rubbernecking' to look at it! We'll get there with time to spare!" Bernie smiled, "Besides, even if we don't, I'm sure Gary's new girlfriend won't mind giving Marissa a hand."  
  
Lois gave him a dirty look, "That's another thing, Bernie! This is our first chance to meet this new girlfriend of Gary's and I don't want to make a bad impression!"  
  
"Didn't you meet Amma at Marissa's wedding?"  
  
"She wasn't Gary's girlfriend then...just someone he knew from the wedding party!"  
  
"Just the same," he grinned, "You've already met her."  
  
"Bernie!"  
  
He laughed, leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Merry Christmas, Lo!"  
  
She smiled and returned his kiss, "You're right, Bernie, Merry Christmas to you, too!"  
  
The traffic began to move a little faster and the two of them relaxed, "See, Lo, I told you we'd have nothing to worry about!" They continued on their way to Chicago.  
  
*************  
  
It was Christmas Day and Joe Harrison was in a good mood. The previous evening he had felt alone and depressed until a chance meeting with a bar manager had changed everything. He then had helped with serving dinner to some homeless families at The All Souls Mission and met Sister Catherine who ran it. He smiled when he thought of the promise he had made to the bar manager who told him about the mission, 'I told him I'd give the amount of my bar tab to the mission, but after seeing what they do and how they help people, that just wasn't enough. I know Sister Catherine was surprised when I gave her a check for one thousand dollars, but she was even more surprised when I told her that I'd be back today to help out again!'  
  
Grinning, he opened a wall safe in his home and took out some cash, "This money doesn't do me any good just sitting there! The mission could use it and I don't need it!" He stuffed the bills in his pocket and put on his jacket, "I almost feel like Ebenezer Scrooge *after* he'd been visited by the three spirits of Christmas!" Smiling broadly, Joe Harrison left his home and went on his way to the mission.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Marissa, Mark and the twins arrived back at McGinty's after attending Christmas mass. Mark opened the door and led Marissa inside as she wheeled the twins' stroller into the bar, "The kids were great in church, Sweetstuff," said Mark proudly, "They didn't fidget or make a sound! It's almost like they were listening to Father McAllistor's homily explaining the real meaning of Christmas."  
  
Marissa smiled broadly, "I was thinking that too, honey, and it was a beautiful homily. The good Father touched a lot people with what he said. I especially liked how he quoted Dr. Martin Luther King at one point. I could really feel everyone in church understanding what he meant and taking it to heart."  
  
"That's true, Marissa, even I felt that. This has been a very special Christmas so far and it can only get better."  
  
Unfurling her cane, Marissa tapped her way over to the bar, turned in his direction and asked, "Mark, do you think our guests would mind if I used that same quote from Dr. King before our Christmas meal? I've been thinking about what to say for Grace and since not everyone is Catholic, I was hoping I could say something that would express the true meaning of the season without being too religious."  
  
Smiling, Mark walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "That would be perfect, Sweetstuff, and I'm sure our guests will think so, too."  
  
*************  
  
Gary arrived on the South side and at the mission just past nine forty-five AM. After carefully re-reading the story, he saw that none of the witnesses could remember what time the gunmen arrived or how long they had been in the mission before the attempted robbery took place. The witnesses could offer only a vague description of the two suspects since most of them were in the kitchen at time of the shooting.  
  
'I'm gonna need some help and a little luck with this save,' he thought. Spotting a payphone across the street from the mission, Gary walked over to it, lifted the receiver and took a deep breath, "I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice, I need the help."  
  
Grimacing, he dialed a number, "Hi. Um...it-it's Gary Hobson. Uh...yeah, Merry Christmas to you, too. I...uh...ya see, I'm at this mission down on the South side..No! I'm not down and out! I'm calling 'cause I need your help...yes, I know it's Christmas Day! Listen to me! There's gonna be an attempted armed robbery at The All Souls Mission on South Indiana Avenue at 38th Street! How do I know? I-I own a bar....I hear things, you know that! When? Soon, but I'm not sure of the time...yeah, I know it's police business, but you know how it is when I call in a tip! You'll meet me here? Good....but do me a favor, get here fast...and bring some back up!"  
  
*************  
  
The traffic was still heavy on the highway as Lois and Bernie approached Chicago. Bernie looked around and grinned when he saw an exit sign ahead. Putting on his turn signal, he moved to the right lane and exited off of the highway. "Bernie! Which way are you going?" shouted Lois, "This isn't the exit we take to get to McGinty's!"  
  
He continued to grin and looked over at her, "It's a short cut, Lo! I know Chicago like the back of my hand!"  
  
Lois shook her head, "Bernie Hobson! Are you trying to get us lost! You *don't* know Chicago as well as you think you do!" Angered and upset, she crossed her arms, "If we don't get to McGinty's on time, I'm never speaking to you again!"  
  
Bernie laughed, "Promises, promises!"  
  
As they continued heading north on the street Bernie had exited onto, Lois looked around for a street sign and finally found one. She slowly shook her head after seeing that they were now driving up South Indiana Avenue.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Marion Crumb whistled a cheery holiday tune while getting ready to go and spend his Christmas Day at McGinty's. Marissa had called a few days before and asked him what his plans for the day were. After telling her that he had none, she invited him to spend his Christmas with the Hobson and Perini families.  
  
"That Marissa is somethin' special," Crumb said to himself, "Askin' me to spend Christmas with her family and friends!" He laughed, "Even if it does mean spendin' it with Hobson and his parents. His mom's okay, but that damn wacky father of his," he shook his head, "And then there's the kid himself ...oh well, at least it's like havin' a family of my own for a day," he chuckled, "A pretty strange family, but still, a family anyways." Putting on his jacket and grabbing a shopping bag filled with gifts, Crumb left his house and drove towards McGinty's.  
  
*************  
  
Amma was looking in another bag, next to the one containing the gifts, to make sure it had all of the things she was bringing for the dinner. She planned on making mashed potatoes, green beans almandine, creamed onions and candied yams. She was especially proud of her homemade pumpkin pie for their dessert. "I really want Gary's parents to like me, so these side dishes and dessert need to be perfect!"  
  
"I know he told me not to worry, that they'd like me no matter what, but I still can't help being nervous. I remember meeting his mother briefly at Mark and Marissa's wedding. She seemed quite nice, but I wasn't her son's girlfriend back then, so who knows? Maybe she'll act differently towards me and not be as kind." Amma took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm also going to meet his father for the first time, so I really need to make a good impression."  
  
Just before leaving, she called Gary, but there was no answer. "I guess either he's already on his way to McGinty's or out doing something for The Paper!" She smiled, "Gary did tell me to meet him at the bar, so I'm not that concerned, I just hope he gets there before his parents do. I know I'll feel very awkward if I have to meet them without him being there. I'm sure Marissa and Mark would make it comfortable for me, but still...." She put on her coat, picked up both large bags and went out the door on her way.  
  
*************  
  
Joe Harrison got to the mission at exactly ten o'clock. He was excited about helping Sister Catherine on Christmas, not only because it gave him something to do, but mainly because it gave him a new found purpose.  
  
He was a very rich man as far as money and material possessions were concerned, but very unhappy. At age 55, he was alone and unloved, a situation that he had brought upon himself. Harrison's former wife had divorced him many years ago after only a few years of marriage. She had left him because of his relentless pursuit of financial gain and unwillingness to either try starting a family or even spend time with her. He had realized many years later that it wasn't the money or things bought with it that made a man rich, but that having a family and helping out others was the only true way of being wealthy. Now filled with the spirit of the holiday season, Joe Harrison looked forward to doing anything it took to help those less fortunate. Getting out of his car, he saw two shabbily dressed men hanging around outside of the mission.  
  
"Hi, fellas! Do you two want to come inside and out of the cold? The mission has some pretty good coffee and it's free!" Harrison brought the two men inside.  
  
*************  
  
Gary was waiting at the corner of Indiana and 38th when a familiar looking car drove next to where he was standing. Walking over to the driver's side, Gary spoke to the person inside after the window rolled down, "Thanks for coming, I wasn't sure if you would."  
  
The person inside of the car stared at him and then replied, "This better not be a false alarm, Hobson! If nothing happens within a half hour, I don't care if it's Christmas Day or not, I'm locking your sorry butt up!"  
  
"I understand."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"You're just damn lucky my mother decided to stay in New York for the holidays, Hobson, otherwise I wouldn't have come to this Godforsaken part of town," grumbled Detective Antonia Brigatti, "And if this is just a way of getting me to help serve Christmas dinner to some down and out bums, I'll slap you in cuffs so fast, you'll think it was done by a twister! Do I make myself clear, Hobson?"  
  
"Trust me, Brigatti," Gary frowned, "I'd rather be anywhere else on Christmas Day than spending it with you at a mission." He rubbed the back of his neck, "But I'm serious about this robbery attempt. Do you really think that I would've bothered with calling you if I was able to get hold of anyone else? I kinda thought you knew me better than..." he stopped suddenly and looked around, *Hey!* Where's the back-up you were supposed to bring?"  
  
"I dunno, Hobson, maybe I need to see a robbery first."  
  
"Oh, that's just perfect, Brigatti!" scowled Gary, "No back-up! I just hope you're armed!"  
  
She flashed a quick grin, "Hey! It's me, Hobson! I never go anywhere without a piece!"  
  
He shook his head, "Yeah, I forgot....you even sleep with one under your pillow."  
  
She quickly shot him a dirty look, "How do you know what I sleep with? Are you stalking me?"  
  
"In your dreams, Brigatti!" Gary turned towards the mission, "C'mon, we've got a robbery to stop."  
  
"For your sake, Hobson," Brigatti told him as they hurriedly crossed the street, "There had better be one."  
  
*************  
  
"Bernie Hobson!" screamed Lois while looking at the deteriorated neighborhood they were driving through, "Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"Of course I do, Lo! We're pretty close to McGinty's...." Bernie paused and looked around, "I think."  
  
"Face it, Bernie! You don't have a clue as to where we are, do you?"  
  
"We're in Chicago."  
  
"Bernie!"  
  
"Okay, so maybe my shortcut wasn't a great idea, but we can't be too far away from the bar, right? If we keep going up this street we'll get there....eventually. I can see the Sears Tower ahead!"  
  
"Bernie!" replied Lois angrily, "You can see the Sears Tower from Indiana and Wisconsin, too and they're nowhere near McGinty's!"  
  
"So what do you want me to do, Lois, pull over?"  
  
"Yes! At the next intersection....which would be 38th Street since we've just passed 39th!"  
  
"And once we've done that, Lo, then what'll we do, huh? Twiddle our thumbs?  
  
"No, smarty pants!" Lois was now indignant, "We'll call Gary or Marissa, tell them where we are and have someone come and get us!"  
  
"Fine!" He pulled over and stopped driving, "But I'll tell ya this...if you'd only let me continue to drive up this street, we'd have gotten there!"  
  
"Bernie, I'm not going to argue with you anymore about...." Lois stopped in mid-sentence, "Isn't that our Gary's jeep over there?"  
  
Bernie smiled, "Not only is it our Gary's jeep, but there's Gar crossing the street with some woman!"  
  
They got out of the vehicle and Bernie began to wave and shout, "Hey, son, over here! It's me and your Mom! Gary, it's us!"  
  
Brigatti turned and looked in the direction of the commotion, "Hey, Hobson! I think those people over there are trying to get your attention!"  
  
"Huh?" Gary turned around, saw his parents and stopped in his tracks, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
Instinctively, he glanced down at The Paper, now folded in his coat pocket. In addition to the first headline, Gary now saw a second one in the same story that read, 'INDIANA COUPLE CARJACKED-Taken Hostage By Mission Shooting Suspects'.  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Mark was in the process of moving some tables next to one another when there was a knocking at the front door of the bar. He stopped what he was doing, went over and opened the door to see who was there.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mark," said Amma as she hugged and kissed her cousin.  
  
"And a Merry Christmas to you, too, Amma!" Mark returned her kiss.  
  
Amma looked inside of the bar, saw that it was dimly lit and that the tables hadn't been completely put together for everyone to sit at. "I hope I'm not too early, Mark, but I wanted to get here in time to make my side dishes, so I wouldn't get in Marissa's way in the kitchen while she and Gary's mother cook the turkey...oh, that reminds me, have you heard from Gary?"  
  
Mark smiled, "Nah, he hasn't called yet, but you know him, he's probably out rescuing some little girl's Christmas kitty from a tree."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Marissa's already in the kitchen preparing the turkey. The twins are there too, so she can keep tabs on 'em while she cooks." Mark helped Amma with her bags, "What's in these? They're pretty darn heavy!"  
  
Amma grinned, "One has gifts and the other's got all of my side dish fixings and dessert."  
  
"I'll say this for both you and Marissa," he laughed, "You two gals really know how to cook! I just know I'll have to go on a diet after this meal!"  
  
"No, you won't, honey," Marissa said, suddenly appearing from the kitchen and tapping her cane over towards him, "It'll just give me more of you to love!" She stopped and asked, "Is Amma with you? I thought I heard her voice."  
  
"Yes, I'm here, Marissa!" Amma then walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "A very Merry Christmas, Marissa!"  
  
Marissa returned her kiss, "And a very Merry Christmas to you, too, Amma!"  
  
"I've brought everything to make the side dishes, Marissa, I just don't want to get in your way in the kitchen."  
  
"I've already seasoned the turkey and put it in the oven. I'm just waiting for Lois to get here so she can baste it and check to see when it's done."  
  
"What time are Gary's parents getting here?" Amma asked nervously.  
  
"They were supposed to be here about a half an hour ago!" laughed Marissa, "But with Lois and Bernie, you always have to expect the unexpected....but you'll learn that!"  
  
"I'm pretty nervous about meeting them," said Amma, "I really want things to go well and hope they'll like me."  
  
"Lois and Bernie?" Marissa chuckled, "They're both real sweethearts and I know they'll love you. Gary always tries to tell me how exasperating they can be at times, but to tell the truth, I've never noticed it."  
  
Amma giggled, "I think maybe that's got something to do with boys and their parents! We girls never have that problem, do we, Marissa?"  
  
Marissa smiled broadly, "No, we don't!"  
  
Mark shook his head, "If you two ladies are quite through with saying that girls get along better with their parents than boys, I'll put Amma's bag of fixings in the kitchen."  
  
"I think we are!" laughed Amma, "Thanks, Mark, and I'll put the gifts under the tree with the others."  
  
*************  
  
"Your parents?" screamed Brigatti, "This is a set up, Hobson, isn't it? You just want me here to help you and your parents with handing out food to bums! That's it, isn't it, Hobson? There isn't going to be an attempted robbery, is there?"  
  
"Honestly, Brigatti, I really don't know *what* they're doing here! They're supposed to be going to McGinty's today for a Christmas get-together!" Gary glanced back down at the headline reporting his parents' being carjacked and taken hostage, "Let me go tell them to get out of here, Brigatti. I swear to you, I had no idea that they'd show up!"  
  
He started running towards his parents, but suddenly stopped, turned and faced Brigatti, "Do you really think I woulda asked you to bring back-up if I wasn't serious?"  
  
Brigatti quickly mulled over what he had just asked, "No, Hobson, I suppose you wouldn't."  
  
"I'll get them to leave and then we'll go into the mission, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gary then continued running across the street towards Lois and Bernie.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Mom! Dad!" yelled Gary before finally reaching Bernie and Lois, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Gary," replied Lois after giving him a hug, "Your father took one of his *famous* shortcuts and we're hopelessly lost! It's a miracle we ran into you! A Christmas miracle!" She looked around the area where they were all standing, "I suppose I should ask you the same question, what are you doing here, but I have a feeling the answer would have something to do with The Paper, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, son," Bernie chimed in, "I'll bet that paper has you chasin' after something around here, doesn't it? It's a good thing we're here to help!"  
  
Faced with the possibility of his parents being carjacked and taken hostage, Gary hurriedly made up a lie, "Um...no, ya see, uh, over there's this mission, and me and Bri.a friend.are helping them set up for their Christmas dinner today. I know the Sister who runs the place and I try helping her whenever I can."  
  
"I'm proud of you, son," smiled Lois, "That's the true spirit of the season! Maybe your father and I can give you and your friend a hand with the set up."  
  
"No, uh, that's kind of you, but...but," Gary suddenly thought of an excuse, "Mom, don't you have to help Marissa with the turkey? I know she's counting on you to give her a hand."  
  
"You're right, Gary, I almost forgot!" She looked around the area again, "But how are we going to get to McGinty's from here? Your father *did* get us lost!"  
  
Gary smiled and pointed up Indiana Avenue, "Just continue up three blocks on Indiana and then turn left on 35th Street. Once you're on 35th, go west four more blocks and you'll see Comiskey Park and the Dan Ryan! After that, you shouldn't have any trouble," he glared at his father, "Provided you don't take any more shortcuts."  
  
"No more shortcuts, Gar," grinned Bernie, "I promise!"  
  
"And I'll make sure your that father keeps his word!" Lois hugged Gary once more, "What time will we see you and that new girlfriend of yours at McGinty's?"  
  
"Uh, soon....if Amma gets there before I do, please try to make her feel welcome, okay?"  
  
"Hey, Gar, don't worry about it," answered Bernie while he and Lois got into their vehicle, "Your Mom and I will just tell her stories about you when you were a little kid."  
  
Gary gave him a dirty look, "Oh no, you wouldn't....Dad! Mom!"  
  
Both Bernie and Lois laughed as they drove away.  
  
Gary shook his head and then looked at The Paper. The headline reporting his parents' carjacking was gone, but in it's place was another that was even worse, 'COP KILLED IN MISSION SHOOT OUT'. Underneath the headline was Brigatti's picture.  
  
*************  
  
Mark had just finished getting the seating area ready for the Christmas dinner when Crumb arrived at McGinty's.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Zeke!" Mark said while shaking Crumb's hand.  
  
"Same to you, Perini." Crumb looked around the bar, "Ya did a decent job of decoratin' the place." He smiled, "Where's that wife of yours? I wanna thank her for the invite!"  
  
"She's in the kitchen with the twins and Amma," Mark replied, "Amma's making some side dishes and Marissa's giving her a hand."  
  
"Well, I'll wait 'til she gets out here to thank her," said Crumb, "I'm sure most women hate it when you interrupt 'em when they're cookin'!" He smiled, "I know my late wife did." Quickly changing the subject, Crumb held up a bag, "Where does ya want these?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The gifts, Perini! Did ya think I'd come for Christmas without gifts? Hell, I even got one for Hobson!"  
  
Mark was surprised, "You didn't have to do that, Zeke, but since you did....thanks! You can put them under the tree with the others."  
  
"Perini...I know I didn't *have* to do it," said Crumb as he placed the gifts underneath the tree, "But I wanted to. Hobson, Marissa, the twins, you...youse guys are the closest thing I got to a family. Speakin' of Hobson, where is he or don't I wanna know?"  
  
"He isn't here yet," replied Mark, "But he should be soon...as well as his parents."  
  
"Heh-heh," chuckled Crumb, "That mother of his is all right, but his father.....I think he's a few acorns short of a tree."  
  
Mark laughed, "Bernie is unique, I'll say that."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Gary quickly read the story about Brigatti's shooting that now appeared in The Paper. 'Yesterday, at approximately 10:30 Christmas morning, Detective Antonia Brigatti of the Chicago Police was shot and fatally wounded in an attempt to prevent a robbery at The All Souls Mission on the South Side. Brigatti, 33, of Chicago, had been acting on a tip from an informant and went to the mission on South Indiana Avenue alone. "Normal procedure would have been to call in for assistance or back-up," remarked Detective Paul Armstrong of the C.P.D and Brigatti's partner, "But it's up to the discretion of the officer involved with any ongoing investigation to make that decision. Apparently, she didn't feel it was necessary. It's a shame that it had to happen on Christmas, but crime doesn't take a holiday off. We'll all miss Toni." According to an eyewitness, Brigatti entered the mission alone, surprised two men in the process of an armed robbery and was shot before being able to return fire. A paramedic unit from the Bridgeport Fire Station was quick to arrive on the scene, but after repeated attempts at reviving the fallen detective on route, she was declared dead on arrival at Mercy Hospital. Detective Brigatti is survived by her mother, Maria Brigatti, of New York City.'  
  
Gary glanced at his watch and it read ten twenty. 'Somehow, I've got to persuade her to call for back-up or at least be in there with her,' he thought while walking back across the street, 'I could tell her not to go in before the other cops get here, but if I do that, Harrison will be shot! There's got to be another way!'  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me why in the hell your parents were here?" Brigatti asked as soon as Gary rejoined her, "Or is this one of those little coincidences that Armstrong always tells me about that happen to you?"  
  
"I swear to you, Brigatti, I had no idea that they'd show up! They got lost on their way to the bar and saw me! It was only a coincidence!"  
  
"As long as it wasn't some stupid attempt on your part to get me to meet your parents, Hobson! I've told you before that I'm not interested in you at all! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"As a bell, Brigatti!" He quickly changed the subject, "How 'bout calling in for back-up?"  
  
"Like I said earlier, Hobson, show me a robbery and then I will."  
  
"Well, maybe we should be careful when we go in," Gary told her, "From what I've heard, those robbers are heavily armed."  
  
"What do you mean *we*, Hobson?" Brigatti quickly answered, "The door is the end of the line for you! It's now become police business and I'll take it myself from here!"  
  
"Hey!" he angrily shouted at her, "If you'd get down off of your high horse, you'd see that I was only trying to help you! And don't tell me you couldn't use another pair of eyes in there!"  
  
"What is it with you, Hobson? Why are you always trying to be my partner? Let me explain this to you,*you* are *not* a cop! Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand that it's up to you to go into a dangerous situation alone. Either I go in with you or you call for some back-up!"  
  
She frowned and then sighed, "What time did you say this robbery takes place?"  
  
He looked at his watch and it read ten twenty-five, "It-it may've already started."  
  
"C'mon, Hobson, you can come in with me....but stay behind me and don't make a sound!"  
  
The two of them quietly entered the mission.  
  
*************  
  
Amma led Marissa by the arm as she wheeled the twins stroller from the kitchen into the bar.  
  
"Marissa!" shouted Crumb as they came in, "Merry Christmas to you and the twins! Thanks for invitin' me!" He went over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, too, Crumb, and it was our pleasure to invite you! We couldn't have you spending your Christmas alone, could we?" Marissa smiled, "You do remember Mark's cousin Amma from our wedding, don't you?"  
  
"Um...yeah, I remember you! Merry Christmas!"  
  
Marissa continued to smile, "Amma is now Gary's girlfriend!"  
  
Crumb looked at Amma and shook his head, "Poor girl. I hope she knows what kind of nutcase she's got herself involved with!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
After Gary and Brigatti entered the mission, Brigatti drew her gun and kept it close to her side. Silently motioning for Gary to stop and crouch down like her, she then carefully peered around a corner of a wall to investigate some voices she heard. She quickly pulled back and grabbed a cell phone out of her coat pocket. Turning towards Gary, she whispered, "I don't believe it, Hobson, you were right. I have to call for back-up." Pressing the speed dial button, she quickly got in contact with Police Headquarters and whispered into the phone, "It's Brigatti. I need all available units at The All Souls Mission in the thirty-eight hundred block of South Indiana. I've got a positive ID on Andrew Scroggins and Thomas Crutchfield."  
  
She looked at Gary, "I don't know how you found about those two, Hobson, we've been searching for them all over Chicago for the past three weeks. They're wanted in connection with six armed robberies in both Wisconsin and Illinois." After putting her cell phone away, Brigatti motioned for Gary to leave, "You're going have to get out of here," she whispered to him, "These guys are dangerous and I'm not going to put a civilian in jeopardy," she flashed him a quick smile, "No matter how noble his intentions are."  
  
Gary quickly glanced down at The Paper in his coat pocket and saw, instead of the headline reporting Brigatti's death, a new story had appeared and reported how both she and Harrison would be seriously wounded as the suspects escaped.  
  
"Noble or not, Brigatti," Gary whispered, "I'm staying with you until the back-up arrives. You're going to need all of the help you can until they get here, even if it's from me."  
  
"Hobson," she quietly replied, "You can't. I'm probably going to have to take out these guys myself before the back-up gets here and I don't want you in the line of fire. I appreciate your wanting to help, but you have to leave, and I mean *now*."  
  
Gary shook his head, "No, and I don't intend to be in the line of fire either, Brigatti, because I have an idea."  
  
*************  
  
Having followed Gary's directions to the Dan Ryan Expressway, Lois and Bernie were now on their way to McGinty's.  
  
"Bernie," asked Lois, "Did you get the feeling that Gary was hiding something from us? I can't put my finger on it, but I think he may not have been telling us the real reason as to why he was at that mission."  
  
"Lo," Bernie chuckled, "Now why would he lie to us? He knows that we know about The Paper and if he was in any trouble or had a problem, he'd have told us!" He smiled, "Sometimes you still treat Gar like he was some little kid that's dependant on you for everything! He's a grown man with a life of his own....let him be!"  
  
"Some life he has, Bernie, saving other people's lives at the expense of being able to live his own! That's why I worry about him so much!"  
  
"Lo," he replied, "I can understand why you feel like that, but he has help with The Paper now! And he's also got a girlfriend who understands what he's going through all the time or did you forget that?"  
  
"No, I didn't forget that. It's just that....well, what do we know about her except that she used to get The Paper in Philadelphia and she's Marissa's husband's cousin?"  
  
He smiled again, "We know that our boy loves her and she apparently loves him. What else is there to know?"  
  
Lois sighed, "I just want him to be happy. I really hope this Amma person isn't like *that Erica* he used to hang around with!" She frowned, "And remember, *that Erica* knew about The Paper, too, and then left him!"  
  
"That's true, Lo, but from what Gary's said to us, Amma's nothing like Erica and we shouldn't worry!"  
  
"I hope you're right, Bernie," she sighed again, "I really hope you're right."  
  
"I am!" Bernie then pointed, "Hey, there's Lake Street! That's the exit we take for McGinty's!"  
  
*************  
  
"An idea?" Brigatti was puzzled, "What kind of idea, Hobson?"  
  
Gary pointed down a corridor, "I've been here before, Brigatti, and I happen to know that hallway loops around and ends up in front of where your suspects are."  
  
"So?"  
  
"This is what I'm gonna do....."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"Hobson," Brigatti quietly interrupted before Gary could explain his idea, "You're not doing anything. If you got hurt or injured, I could be brought up on charges and I don't intend losing my job on Christmas Day because of you."  
  
Gary made a quick scowl and continued whispering his idea to her, "What I'm trying to tell you, Brigatti, is that after I go down the hallway, I'll make some noise or create another distraction. The crooks would probably look in that direction and then you could surprise 'em without having to resort to a shoot out." He glanced at his watch, "Just let me do this, Brigatti, we're running out of time."  
  
Brigatti saw the look of desperation in his eyes, "This is against my better judgment, Hobson, but, okay, I guess we'll do it your way." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick rub, "Just do me a favor and don't get yourself hurt, okay?"  
  
Gary flashed her a little smile, "I don't plan to, Brigatti." The smile quickly disappeared as he prepared to leave, "Just listen for my distraction and then go in." He quietly proceeded down the corridor.  
  
*************  
  
Bernie and Lois finally arrived at McGinty's and, after they wished a Merry Christmas to everyone, Lois asked Marissa about Gary being at the mission, "Why didn't he want us to help him set up the dinner and who was that woman he was with?"  
  
Marissa quickly realized that it was probably something to do with The Paper and gave Lois her standard answer so she wouldn't have to lie, "Well, you know Gary....always trying to help people."  
  
Lois wasn't satisfied with Marissa's answer, "You didn't know he was there, did you?"  
  
Before Marissa could say anything else, Amma quickly came up with an excuse, "Of course she knew that Gary was there, Mrs. Hobson, we, um, all did....but since we have to set up for our own Christmas dinner, Gary told me that he didn't need for us to help him." She paused for a moment, "The woman he was with was probably one of the nuns from the mission."  
  
"She wasn't dressed like a nun and he said she was a friend."  
  
Amma quickly responded, "Then she may've been another volunteer."  
  
Lois nodded her head, "That does sound reasonable." She smiled, "Well, Amma, after I check on the turkey, you, me and Bernie will have to sit down and get to know one another. I'm interested to know what my son's new girlfriend is like!"  
  
"Uh, that would be fine, Mrs. Hobson," Amma nervously replied, "But before that, would you like me to help you in the kitchen?"  
  
"Please, Amma, call me Lois, and that would be very nice of you!" She glanced over at Bernie, who was talking with Mark and Crumb, "I know my Bernie wouldn't mind if we left him to catch up on things with Marion and Mark." Lois turned to Marissa, "Why don't you come to the kitchen, too, Marissa? I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the twins for a little while!"  
  
Marissa smiled, "The three of us girls together? I'd like that, Lois, I'm sure we'll have some fun!"  
  
Lois laughed and put her arms around both Marissa and Amma as they walked towards the kitchen, "I can't wait to tell the two of you some wonderful Christmas stories about Gary as a little boy!" Amma laughed, "I'm all ears!"  
  
*************  
  
Gary quietly made his way down the corridor and after spotting two large water barrels, decided on what his distraction would be. Carefully tipping one of the barrels over onto it's side, he gave it a push and it quickly rolled towards the two gunmen. Taking both of them by surprise, the barrel knocked the would be robbers over, forcing them to drop their guns in the process.  
  
Brigatti, with her gun drawn, quickly ran over to the now prone suspects, "Freeze!"  
  
Gary pulled The Paper out of his pocket and saw a new headline, 'CHRISTMAS ROBBERY FOILED, Quick Thinking Cop Prevents Mission Hold Up', after reading it, he smiled.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
The back-up Brigatti had called for arrived just after she placed Scroggins and Crutchfield under arrest. Gary thought he would take this opportunity to leave the mission unnoticed, but saw that Joe Harrison appeared to be very shaken up. Walking over to him, Gary introduced himself, "Mr. Harrison? I'm Gary Hobson....you were in the bar I own last night and spoke to my bar manager."  
  
Harrison acknowledged Gary and put forward a trembling hand for him to shake, "Y-Yes, I do remember you, Mr. Hobson..." he paused in mid-sentence and a look of puzzlement suddenly appeared on his face, "Why are you here? Are you a policeman as well as being a bar owner?"  
  
"Um, no...but I heard there might be an attempt to rob the mission and I wanted to help."  
  
Harrison shook his head, "That's all I wanted to do...help. Help the less fortunate, the downtrodden, and the people that society would normally shun. Maybe I'm just not cut out for helping people...I'm the one that brought those men into the mission...all I wanted to do was to have them come inside from the cold, give them some hot coffee and maybe a little hope."  
  
"You had no idea what their motives were," Gary replied, "And don't blame yourself. The mission needs people like you...and not just at Christmas time. The need is year round for the people that they help...at this time of the year, a hot meal, warm clothes and a place to sleep are great things to have, but they also need food and shelter at other times of the year. Sister Catherine and her small staff can't do it alone....they need help from people like you and me."  
  
Harrison smiled, "You're right, young man! I came here to help out today and that's what I'll continue to do! Thank you."  
  
Gary returned Harrison's smile, "That's the real spirit of Christmas, Mr. Harrison, wanting and willing to help out those in need. Don't let what happened change that for you."  
  
"I won't, Mr. Hobson!" Harrison said as he went towards the mission's kitchen, "And you have a Merry Christmas!"  
  
"I will, Mr. Harrison, and you have one as well!"  
  
As Gary watched Harrison leave the room, Brigatti came over to him, "Nice speech, Hobson. Since when did you become such an advocate for the helpless masses?"  
  
"Everybody needs some help now and then, Brigatti....even you!"  
  
"True."  
  
"I guess you're almost finished wrapping up the loose ends of this case, Brigatti," Gary said to her, "Any plans for later on today? You did say your mother was in New York and you were spending Christmas alone."  
  
"What's it to you, Hobson?"  
  
Gary smiled, "Well, if you want, you could spend your Christmas with my family and friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind another guest at the table."  
  
"No way, Hobson, I've, uh...made other plans."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Brigatti smiled, "Let's just say your little speech wasn't wasted. After I finish my report at the station, I'm coming back here to help out with the Christmas dinner."  
  
He grinned, "That's pretty nice of you, Brigatti! It's good to see this side of you."  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever." She began to walk away but then turned towards him, "And if you ever mention this to anyone, Hobson, I'll find some excuse to put you in lock-up!"  
  
Gary chuckled, "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
After Brigatti went to the police station to file her report, Gary left the mission and finally drove towards McGinty's.  
  
*************  
  
Bernie, Crumb and Mark were sitting at the bar, talking and laughing. Mark would occasionally push the twins' stroller back and forth while sipping a cup of coffee and adding his voice to the conversation.  
  
"I'm telling you, Zeke," Mark said to Crumb, "All Northwestern needs is a defense that can stop the run and next year they'll give the rest of The Big Ten something to think about! Their offense is pretty good!"  
  
"Ha! Perini...you and your Northwestern Wildcats!" Crumb replied, "Ya'd think, by the way ya root for 'em, that ya went to school there! Don't Marissa get upset with you when ya go to their games and leave her the twins to take care of by herself on Saturday afternoons?"  
  
"I-I don't go that much anymore, Zeke," Mark replied, "I listen to their games on the radio or watch 'em on TV. I'd feel guilty if I left Marissa alone with the twins," he made a quick glance down at Gianfranco and Cassandra in the stroller, "Just so I could go to a game."  
  
Bernie laughed, "Ask Marissa if next year you can go to a few games, Mark, I'm sure she'll let you go! A game ain't that bad to go to now and then!"  
  
"Yeah," Crumb chimed in, "If it's a game worth goin' to! You're Catholic, Perini, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, Zeke, I am....but what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Crumb smiled, "I'll tell ya what it's got to do with! You should be rootin' for Notre Dame and go to their games, not Northwestern!"  
  
At that moment, the front door of McGinty's opened and in walked Gary, "Merry Christmas everyone!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Bernie leapt from his bar stool, ran over to Gary and gave him a quick hug, "Merry Christmas, Gar!" He chuckled, "About time you got here! Amma was telling us how much you like helping out at that mission your mother and me saw you at this mornin'!"  
  
Gary was both surprised and pleased that Amma had covered for him, "Um, well, you know me...."  
  
"Yep, I sure do, son," Bernie winked, "By the way, who was that woman friend of yours? Anybody we know?"  
  
"Uh, no....she's just somebody I know, that's all....she's going to be helping them serve dinner today."  
  
Mark smiled, "That's good! Sister Catherine needs all of the help she can get!"  
  
Gary looked over at Mark, "Oh, yeah...I ran into your friend from last night...Mr. Harrison. He's there, too!"  
  
Mark nodded his head," Great! He mentioned that he might help them out today!" He walked over to Gary, "Let me help you with those bags, Gary, okay?"  
  
Gary looked down at the shopping bags he had carried in, "These? Nah, they're just some gifts I brought, I'll put 'em under the tree myself." He looked around the bar, "Where's Mom, Amma and Marissa?"  
  
Bernie laughed, "They're all in the kitchen! Your mother said she was going to tell Amma and Marissa some stories about you as a kid!"  
  
Gary rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh, no!"  
  
"Geeze!" laughed Crumb, "Maybe if we're lucky, she'll tell all of us, eh, Hobson?"  
  
Gary shot Crumb a furious stare, "I know it's Christmas, Crumb, but don't even start with me!"  
  
"Heh-heh, I'm just yankin' yer chain, kid!" Crumb replied, "What's the matter? Can't ya take a joke?"  
  
"Yeah, Gar," Bernie chimed in, "Do you really think your mother would embarrass you in front of your friends?"  
  
Gary didn't say a word and scowled at Bernie.  
  
Just then, the kitchen doors swung open amidst the sounds of girlish laughter, "...And he was so proud of himself, too!" chuckled Lois as she finished telling her story to Amma and Marissa.  
  
"That is so cute," laughed Amma, "I can't wait to ask him about it!"  
  
"Me, too!" giggled Marissa as Amma guided her along, "I can't imagine Gary doing anything like that!"  
  
Lois spotted Gary at the front of the bar, "Gary!" She quickly went over and kissed him.  
  
"Mom!" Gary returned her kiss and then frowned, "I know I'm gonna regret asking you this...but what did you tell them?"  
  
Lois grinned, "Oh, nothing really....just a little story about what you did on Christmas when you were six years old."  
  
Amma and Marissa came over to him, each giving him a kiss and then giggling.  
  
Gary looked at Amma, "What did she tell you?"  
  
Amma couldn't contain her amusement, "Um...how proud you were of being able to write your name in the snow!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Marissa, Mark, Crumb, Bernie, Lois and Amma laughed hysterically while Gary winced and his face turned red. Amma, after seeing how embarrassed he was, stopped laughing and kissed him, "I'm sorry, darling...I really shouldn't have told everyone."  
  
Mark continued laughing and Amma gave him a dirty look, "You know, Mark, people that live in glass houses...."  
  
"Huh?" Mark stopped laughing and was puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You see, everyone," Amma grinned, "My cousin was guilty of doing the same thing as a child, only..." she broke out in laughter, "...only Mark spelled his name wrong!"  
  
"AMMA!"  
  
*************  
  
After things had finally settled down, everyone gathered around the big Christmas tree in the back of the bar to exchange gifts. "You go first, Amma," said Gary as he handed her a nicely wrapped gift, "This is from me to you, Merry Christmas!"  
  
Amma kissed him, gently removed the wrapping paper and opened the box, "Oh, Gary! It's beautiful!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"What did Gary give you, Amma?" asked Marissa with a grin, "You sound very happy!"  
  
"It's a...." Amma paused and put a finger to her lips so everyone gathered around the tree would remain quiet, "Here, Marissa," she walked over and carefully placed the gift into Marissa's hands, "You tell me what it is."  
  
Marissa was surprised, "Are you sure about this, Amma? I don't mind if you describe it to me."  
  
Amma giggled and gave Marissa a hug, "I'm sure."  
  
Marissa slowly and gently ran her fingertips all around the object in her hands. She smiled broadly after realizing what it was, "Oh, Amma, it's a figurine! A figurine of a horse!" She carefully handed it back to Amma and faced Gary's direction, "It's a very thoughtful Christmas gift, Gary, but I must admit, I'm a little surprised! I wasn't aware that you knew about Amma's love of horses!"  
  
Gary chuckled lightly and slowly rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I, um, knew she used to ride them back in Pennsylvania and collects horse stuff...you know, paintings, pictures and figurines. So, I thought she might like this one...it's made of porcelain and hand painted. I, uh, saw it when I was in Watertower Place a few weeks ago."  
  
Marissa stood up, tapped her cane over to Gary and after locating his face, gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "You're a good man, Gary Hobson."  
  
Gary blushed and Amma gave him kiss on the lips, "Marissa's right, Gary, you *are* a very good man."  
  
"Okay," laughed Mark, "I'm sure we all know that Gary's a good man, but what we really need to know is, who's turn is it to open a gift next?"  
  
"Since you seem to be so impatient, Mark," chuckled Marissa, "Why don't you open your gift from me?"  
  
"Cool!" Mark went over to the Christmas tree and picked up the gift labeled, 'To my wonderful husband, Mark, from his loving wife, Marissa'. Quickly ripping the wrapping paper off of the box, Mark opened it and looked inside, his eyes quickly welling up with tears of joy.  
  
"What is it, Mark?" asked Gary, "You haven't taken it out yet."  
  
Mark put the box down and without saying a word, quickly made his way over to Marissa. Placing both of his arms around her, he gave his wife a passionate hug and kiss, "I don't know what to say....except, th-thank you, Sweetstuff, I love you." He gave her another big kiss.  
  
After feeling the tears that ran down her husband's cheeks, Marissa gently wiped some of them away and smiled, "There's something else in that box for you, too, honey. Why don't you take out the big item and show it to everyone?" she continued smiling, "And after doing that, look for an envelope inside of the box with your name on it!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mark carefully held up a large replica of Northwestern University's football stadium, Ryan Field, "This is wonderful, Sweetstuff, it looks just like the real one in Evanston!"  
  
Marissa grinned, "I know how much of a big Northwestern fan you are, honey, and thought it would be something you'd enjoy." She paused, "Have you found the envelope yet?"  
  
"I see it, Sweetstuff!" Reaching inside of the box, Mark pulled it out, "I have it in my hand."  
  
Marissa could barely contain her excitement, "Well, open it!"  
  
He opened the envelope and began to cry.  
  
Crumb looked over at what Mark was holding in his hand, "Very nice, Marissa!" Crumb then turned towards everyone, grinned and said, "She got him Northwestern season tickets."  
  
*************  
  
The exchanging of gifts continued. Amma told Gary he was to open the gift from her last and Mark asked Marissa not to open his gift to her until just before that. Lois would go to the kitchen every now and then to check on the turkey.  
  
Crumb went over to the tree and picked up a gift, "I suppose it's my turn to give you somethin', Hobson," he handed Gary a small box, "This is for you, Merry Christmas!"  
  
Gary was surprised, "You didn't have to get me anything, Crumb!"  
  
"Don't make such a big deal out of it, Hobson! It ain't much."  
  
Gary opened the box and took out a coffee mug that had Chicago Sun-Times, Tomorrow's News Today and the newspaper's logo printed on it. A look of stunned surprise quickly cut across his face, "Uh...um...Crumb....."  
  
"What? Ya don't like it? Geeze! Since ya read that rag all the time, I was thinkin' this cup would be right up your alley! I mean, I sees ya carryin' that paper around with you everyday, don't I?"  
  
"No...uh...yes, um, what I mean...it's very nice, Crumb, thank you."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
The gift exchanging continued on, with Lois giving everyone sweaters that she had knitted and Bernie proudly handing out creations from his basement wood shop.  
  
Bernie gave Mark something that was very nicely wrapped, but had an odd shape. Mark thanked him and removed the wrappings. A look of puzzlement appeared on his face.  
  
"It's a pipe rack, Mark, I made it just for you!"  
  
"Oh, uh...yeah, a pipe rack, oh, yeah, that's what it is....um, thanks, Bernie."  
  
*************  
  
The twins were given quite a few gifts, and Marissa and Mark thanked everyone for their thoughtfulness and generosity.  
  
The gift giving was almost complete, with the only things left under the tree being the gifts for Gary from Amma and for Marissa from Mark.  
  
Amma walked over and handed the large present to Gary, "I want you to go into the men's room, open your gift, put it on and then come out here, darling, okay?"  
  
"I can't open it out here?"  
  
"Please, Gary," Amma asked, "Will you do this for me?"  
  
"Don't you want me to wait until Marissa opens her present from Mark?"  
  
"I suppose you can wait until she after opens her present...but then straight to the men's room with you!"  
  
Gary kissed her, "Okay."  
  
Mark went over to the Christmas tree, picked up a gift and then handed it to Marissa, "Merry Christmas, Sweetstuff!" He kissed her.  
  
Marissa returned his kiss and then carefully removed the wrapping paper. She opened the gift box and pulled out a long white woolen scarf, "Thank you, Mark," she smiled, "It feels very plush! I'm sure it's going to be warm! What color is it?"  
  
Mark grinned, "It's white...and it's going to *have* to keep you warm," he handed her something written in Braille, "For this!"  
  
Marissa's fingers read what Mark had handed her and she beamed broadly, "We're both going for a ride in a horse drawn carriage tonight!" She hugged and kissed him, "I've always wanted to do that, ever since I was a little girl! Oh, Mark, thank you!" Marissa's happy expression suddenly changed, "But where will we find a sitter for twins, Mark? It's Christmas!"  
  
He kissed her, "Amma said she'd watch the twins for us. The carriage will pick us up here at McGinty's at eight o'clock and take us all over the city! Chicago will probably be quiet because of it being Christmas Night, so I thought it would be a good time for you to listen to the sounds of the hoof beats and carriage wheels."  
  
Marissa kissed her husband, "I love you, Mark!"  
  
"That's a wonderful Christmas present, Mark," said Gary, "I guess both you and I were thinking about horses when deciding on what to give to the women we love."  
  
"Speaking of presents, Gary," giggled Amma, "Now that Marissa has her gift from Mark, I think it's time that you went to the men's room and opened yours, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but I still don't understand why you won't let me open it out here," asked Gary innocently as he walked towards the restroom with her gift under his arm, "And why I've got to put it on!"  
  
Amma smiled broadly as she watched him walk away, "You'll find out why in a moment, darling!"  
  
-------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
A few minutes went by as everyone waited for Gary to emerge from the men's room wearing Amma's gift to him. Lois was impatient and began walking in the direction of the men's room, but Bernie stopped her.  
  
He shook his head, "Lo, he'll come out when he's ready to!"  
  
"I know that, Bernie, but I can't wait much longer!" She turned towards Amma and asked, "I wish you'd tell us what you got him! I just hope it's not a suit!" Lois glared at her, "He hates suits and ties!"  
  
Amma giggled, "It's definitely not a suit, Lois, but it is an outfit! You'll just have to wait!"  
  
A few moments later, Gary stuck his head out from around the side of the brick archway that led to the restrooms, "Amma.....um, could, uh....you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Gary!" Amma got up from where she was sitting and began walking over to him, accompanied by Lois.  
  
Gary saw his mother following Amma and frowned, "Mom! I just want Amma to come over here, not you!"  
  
Lois stopped and asked, "Why not, Gary? Are you embarrassed by Amma's choice of clothing?"  
  
Amma didn't like the remark Lois made and turned to face her, "Whatever the problem is, Mrs. Hobson, your son asked for me and not you! I'd suggest that you listen to him and let me see what he wants!"  
  
"Yeah, Mom! I asked for Amma because I have a question about something!" He quickly added, "And I'm *not* embarrassed!"  
  
"Hmph!" Lois scowled at Amma and went back to her seat.  
  
Even though she had no intention of letting Lois walk all over her, Amma felt badly for the way she had spoken to her. She got to the archway and before seeing how her gift looked on Gary, whispered to him, "I really should apologize to your mother, Gary...I was very curt to her and I may have hurt her feelings."  
  
"No apologies," he replied, "She was wrong and she knows it." He stepped back into the archway, "Um, is this the way it's supposed to fit? These, um...*pants*...seem to be a little tight. Um...and do I have to put on the helmet?"  
  
Amma stepped back and took a look at him, "It's just perfect, Gary," she grinned, "And you only need to wear the helmet for just a little while....at least until I tell you the second part of your gift!"  
  
"Um, okay...but I'm still confused...and this thing," he held out something out for her to see, "What is it?"  
  
Amma giggled, "It's called a crop." She kissed him, "You look wonderful, Gary Hobson, so let's go show everyone!" She took the helmet out of his hands and placed it on his head.  
  
Amma walked out of the archway first, slowly followed by Gary.  
  
"Everyone!" Amma announced, "This is one of my gifts to Gary!" She moved out of the way and Gary stood there with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
Marissa whispered in Mark's ear, "What did she get him?"  
  
He whispered back, "A complete riding outfit."  
  
Gary had on tan breeches, brown jodhpurs, a white turtle neck sweater covered by a dark brown riding coat, a riding helmet and was carrying a riding crop. "Uh...how do I look?"  
  
Crumb laughed, "Hey, Hobson! Ain't you too big to be a jockey?"  
  
"Gary," replied Lois, "Don't listen to Marion, you look wonderful, son!" She looked over at Amma, "I'm sorry I insulted you before, Amma, will you forgive me?"  
  
Amma ran up to Lois and hugged her, "Of course I will, Lois....if you'll accept my apology for getting angry with you!"  
  
Lois kissed Amma's forehead, "Apology accepted!"  
  
Gary walked over to Amma and Lois, "Now that the two of you have made up," He stared at Amma, "Will you tell me why I had to put this on and what is this second part of your gift?"  
  
"This! Merry Christmas, Gary!"  
  
Amma giggled and handed Gary an envelope. He opened it up and read out loud what was inside, "This gift certificate is for..." he paused and smiled, "It's got my name!" He continued reading it, "And a guest, to spend one day horseback riding at the Harrison Stables and Horse Farm in Aurora. An appointment must be made in advance for this certificate to be redeemed. It's signed by the owner. Hey! I know him! It's Joe Harrison!" He grinned, "So when's our appointment?"  
  
Amma put her arm in his, "Tomorrow....and Mark will take care of," she looked over at Crumb, "Um, any errands you have to do."  
  
Gary kissed her, "Thank you, Amma, I know we'll have fun! I haven't been on a horse since I borrowed one from a cop about three years ago!"  
  
Crumb looked at Gary and shook his head, "I don't wanna know....and you better not tell me!"  
  
"Well, everybody," announced Lois, "It's time for our Christmas dinner! Amma and Marissa, I'll need the both of you in the kitchen!" She looked at everyone else, "And the rest of you...just sit down at the table and wait to be served!"  
  
*************  
  
After all of the food was on the table and ready to be served, Marissa stood up and asked for everyone's attention. "I wasn't really sure of what to say for the Christmas Blessing until this morning. Since we all are of different religions or creeds, I needed to say something that would be meaningful to all of us." She smiled, "It was in Christmas mass that I heard what I thought would be fitting to say as our blessing. I'd like to quote The Reverend Dr. Martin Luther King."  
  
They all sat quietly and looked up at Marissa as she spoke, "Every person must decide whether to walk in the light of creative altruism or the darkness of selfishness. This is the judgment. Life's most persistent and urgent question is, What are you doing for others?"  
  
*************  
  
Christmas dinner was over and everyone thoroughly enjoyed it. Lois and Bernie were the first to leave as they had a long drive back to Hickory, but thanked everyone for the wonderful time they had. They both were pleased with Amma, and let her know that they were glad she was Gary's new girlfriend.  
  
Crumb was next to leave and shook hands with Gary, "You're, um, okay, Hobson, and, um, thanks for havin' me here for Christmas!" He grinned at Gary while leaving out of the door, "I can't wait 'til next Christmas!"  
  
Gary was puzzled, "Howzat?"  
  
"Yeah....Marissa invited me for next year, too!"  
  
"MARISSA!"  
  
*************  
  
The horse drawn carriage arrived on time, and Mark held Marissa's arm as he led her into it. The two of them laughed, kissed and waved goodbye to Gary and Amma as it departed. A light snow had begun to fall as Gary and Amma hugged and kissed each other tenderly. They turned to go back into McGinty's.  
  
"This was the best Christmas I've ever had, Amma," Gary smiled, "How 'bout you?"  
  
Amma kissed him, "Me, too!" She then laughed and began tickling him under his riding jacket.  
  
"Hey! What gives with the tickling?"  
  
"Nothing, really," she smiled, "I'm just horsin' around!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
